callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Mind the Gap
"Mind the Gap" is the seventh mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The player takes control of Marcus Burns, an SAS Commando in London. Characters *Marcus Burns (playable) *Griffen (K.I.A.) *Wallcroft *Redgrave *Meyers *MacMillan (Baseplate) (voice only) *MI5 Director (Cutscene only) *SIS Chief (Cutscene only) *MI6 Officer (Cutscene only) Plot At a warehouse in Canary Wharf, a group of terrorists load classified cargo into a fleet of moving vans. Unknown to them, a UAV circles the area, performing surveillance and several SAS teams begin to converge on the scene. Marcus Burns, one of the SAS Commandos, Wallcroft and Griffen jump a fence and sneak into the alleyways behind the warehouse. Along the way, the team catches a few of the terrorists off-guard. Marcus is then instructed to kill them without alerting any other hostiles. After securing the warehouse, all pretence of stealth vanishes and Wallcroft orders the team to engage the terrorists directly. The team exits the warehouse and fights its way to a nearby dock. Vulture Two-Two arrives and assists the player at this point. Once the area is clear Wallcroft orders Burns to open the doors of a van, but they find nothing. The surviving terrorists fall back to an underground tube tunnel, where they board and hijack a tube train. Wallcroft and Marcus chase after them through the tube on a pair of pickup trucks. During the pursuit the underground train derails, crushing one of the pickup trucks and flipping the trio's truck as they pass right underneath Westminster, killing Griffen. Wallcroft walks from the flaming wreckage and checks on Marcus and finds him in good condition; the two of them inspect the underground train for survivors. As they reach the Westminster station platform, both come under heavy fire from the surviving terrorists, forcing them to fight their way up to the streets of London just a few feet from Westminster Palace itself. Upon reaching street level and joining up with another SAS team, the two teams block a road where they open fire on another terrorist truck. The truck flips over, and it turns out to be a decoy. The camera then cuts to Davis Family Vacation, where an actual chemical agent is set off. After, the decoy truck detonates in front of Wallcroft and Burns. Video Walkthrough 8_CP83U6P9s Weapon Loadout Starting Weaponry Weapon mp5 large.png|MP5 w/ Holographic Sight and Suppressor. Weapon usp 45.png|USP .45 w/ Tactical Knife and Suppressor Found In Level The following weapons can be found with and without attachments. Weapon p90 large.png|P90 Weapon fnfiveseven large.png|Five Seven Weapon ump45 large.png|UMP45 Weapon rpg7.png|RPG-7 Weapon pp90m1 large.png|PP90M1 Gallery MindtheGap-Burns.jpg Mind the Gap 1.jpg|SAS operatives chase Russian terrorists through the tunnel system. Mind the Gap 2.jpg|The London Underground car flips. Codmw3.jpg|Civilians. Mw3 MindtheGap Gameplay.png|Time magazine can be seen with Soap and John Price Wanted. Mw3 MindtheGap2 Gameplay.png Mw3 MindtheGap3 Gameplay.png|Dead Citizen Mw3 MindtheGap4 Gameplay.png|The Truck Mw3 MindtheGap5 Gameplay.png|Wallcroft is talking to Baseplate about the Trucks before the explosion happens. Intel 17. Enter the building across from the locked door, turn left, and look for the intel on a crate. 18. Before (or after) opening the truck doors, run to the building to the northeast. The player will find stairs leading up to a catwalk. Follow this path until the player can enter the building and check the desk for some intel. 19. As soon as the player gets to the top of the first escalator, look for a newsstand in front of the player. The intel is on the ground behind the counter. 400px Transcript Trivia *The player can save the SAS commandos inside the truck before jumping out of the window; the RPG will still destroy the truck. To perform the above, simply don't jump out the window until everyone is at a safe distance from the truck and then jump. *The HAT on the UAV in the beginning of the level is at "1,337", a reference to 'leet' talk. *The brick building in the background looks remarkably similar to buildings found in Storm. *The level's name "Mind the Gap" is a reference to an audio message and warning sign in most London Underground Stations that tells passengers to "mind the gap" between the train and the platform edge. *This mission has sparked controversy due to apparent similarities to the Escapist: Daily Mail Voices Concern Over "Ultra-Violent" Modern Warfare 3 *When looking at the skyscraper in the top right corner, one will see that is says Kriegler. The word Kreigler appears multiple times throughout Modern Warfare 2. *The Underground maps in the station contain many comedic place names and references such as "Jizz Jazz St.", "What is this St." and "IW Central". *There is a movie poster with the person from the Call of Duty: Black Ops map Convoy's wanted poster. *The TIME magazine that is visible as a poster in the Tube station references not only the battle in New York City, but also labels Price and Soap as INTERPOL's most wanted, and notes that General Shepherd has been laid to rest in Arlington. People who pre-ordered the game recieved a copy of this poster. *When the player stops the truck, if they look through the windshield they will notice there isn't and never was a driver. This is probably done to save memory. *The MP5 the player uses is equipped with a Holographic Sight and a Suppressor, although the in game description says it is only equipped with a Holographic Sight. *The player is allowed to kill one civilian in this level, accidentally or not. This also counts when the player gets back to street level at the end of the mission where the player can shoot a civilian in the crowd without penalty. *The strip can be seen on the Westminster platforms. *When Sierra 1 kills the two enemies, the window they shoot through does not break. *This is one of the few levels where assault rifles are not available. *At the beginning of the mission, if the player zooms in to the truck that is loaded, the box that carry the chemical agents has the shape of an Ammunition Crate instead of a long crate with a "FREGATA" label shown in the cutscene. *When the player gets back to street level at the end of the mission, one policeman can be killed without penalty. *If the player exits the game after the train crash, and resumes it later, the loading screen will be Sgt. Burns waking up after the crash, as seen in-game, instead of the mission briefing. Furthermore, after this point, the menu will say there is only one intel instead of two, as before, suggesting this might have been planned as a different mission. *At the very end of the level, it is possible to move most of the cars forward by throwing a grenade in the back of it. *Towards the end of the mission, when friendly SAS soldiers are taking the terrorists prisoner, the terrorists can be shot and killed without penalty. The soldiers simply stand up and look on as if nothing happened, even if the prisoners were on the ground being restrained. *Although some S.A.S. members holster a MP7 on their leg platform, It is never used nor found in the level. *The truck at the end level which the player shoots down has no driver present. References Category:Levels Category:Campaign Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels Category:SAS